


Please Stay

by Night_Writer



Series: Yennaia Flash Fics [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types, Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski
Genre: Established Relationship, Existential Crisis, F/F, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:15:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26151742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Night_Writer/pseuds/Night_Writer
Summary: Yennaia flash fic where Yennefer feels like she only hurts Tissaia.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Series: Yennaia Flash Fics [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1902823
Comments: 6
Kudos: 42





	Please Stay

Yennefer hated showing weakness to anyone, especially to those around her, but couldn’t help herself when it came to Tissaia.

The raven-haired sorceress gazed down at the peacefully sleeping woman beside her, watching the subtle rise and fall of her chest as she slept. The young woman brought her hand up to gently trace the line of her jaw and the slope of her cheek, fingers ghosting over the youthful skin of her instructor turned lover.

Escape was what she wanted more than anything in this moment. She wanted to run as far from them as possible. As far from Tissaia as she could. She didn’t want to hurt her. Didn’t want to see her hurt because of her. She wanted nothing but happiness for  
the woman who slept so peacefully beside her chaotic mind.

She climbed out from beneath the quilts, slowly pulling herself out of Tissaia’s arms, and made her way out into the night, walking the path that lead out of the castle and to the lake nearby. She just needed a few minutes to herself. That’s all. A few, undisturbed minutes to collect her haggard thoughts.

She came to the lake and sat down on the edge, dipping her feet into the cool, crisp water. It was calming to watch the water ripple across the surface as she gently kicked her feet. She heard the snap of a twig and the rustling of leaves behind her, bringing her mind to fight-or-flight as she turned to see her company. She gasped at the newcomer.

Tissaia walked into the clearing in a deep blue silk robe, her hair loose and flowing about her shoulders in the gentle breeze. Tired chocolate eyes met wide violet, bringing a soft smile to the elder woman’s face as she slowly approached the younger, taking a seat beside her at the water’s edge.

“I thought I might find you hear, love.” Tissaia breathed, nuzzling her nose against Yen’s cheek as she curled up beside her. “It’s your favorite place on the grounds.”

Yennefer smiled at Tissaia’s words, noting how right her love was. She laced their fingers on the ground between them, her thumb brushing lazily over Tissaia’s as the elder woman leaned her head onto Yen’s shoulder, placing a soft kiss to the exposed skin before pressing her cheek against the spot. Her mood turned somber once more, her eyes darkening as she gazed out over the ripples in the lake. Tissaia could feel the change in her love’s demeanor, the way her shoulders slumped slightly with a weight that she just couldn’t feel. The way her eyes dimmed just slightly as she gazed up into them. Tissaia’s heart broke at the sight of her dearest love looking so defeated and broken. She ventured to ask her lover what was wrong.

“Darling, what is it? What’s wrong?”

“I… I don’t want to hurt you.” A soft sigh pushed past her lips as she spoke. “I don’t want to see you suffer because of me.”

Tissaia was taken aback by her love’s words, pulling back just slightly in order to meet her gaze. When the young woman didn’t look at her, Tissaia gently took her chin between her finger and thumb and turned her head to face her, their eyes meeting a moment later. Tissaia offered a small smile before leaning in and taking Yennefer’s lips in a soft, tender kiss. When they broke apart a few moments later, the elder woman pressed their foreheads together and closed her eyes, focusing on the moment that they shared.

“I would be lost without you, my darling raven.” Tissaia offered, her hands holding Yennefer’s close to her chest. “You and I are one… Where you go, I will follow.”

“I refuse to be the cause of your pain, Tissaia.” Yennefer objected, but was suddenly stopped by the feeling of Tissaia’s lips pressed to hers once more.

“You will only cause me pain if you leave…” She breathed, tears burning at the edges of her eyes. “Stay… Stay with me.”

Yen’s breath hitched in her throat as the word’s left her lover’s lips. She was taken aback by the honesty and sincerity in Tissaia’s voice as she pleaded with her to remain at her side. It was unexpected, to say the least, but not unwelcome.  
Yennefer’s only reply was a soft kiss pressed to Tissaia’s forehead as she laced their fingers together once more.

“I will always be at your side.”


End file.
